Bolted assemblies may be used between two mounted components, such as a frame and an enclosure, on a construction machine. Typically, these mounted components must withstand substantial vibration occurring therebetween which produces axial and bending loads. Therefore, an elastomeric material, such as a rubber shock absorber, is used in conjunction with the bolted assembly to reduce the vibration transfer from one component to the other. Unfortunately, significant manufacturing costs are incurred in utilizing the rubber shock absorbers due to the necessary tooling and mold requirements of producing elastomeric materials. Additionally, rubber shock absorbers often are too flexible between the components, lowering the natural frequency of the component which limits the vibration control of the rubber shock absorbers. Furthermore, the increased use of composites in construction machine components increases the need to control the vibration transfer therebetween in order to prolong the life of the composite material.
An example of a damping material used between a metallic constraining plate and a vibration source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,355 issued to Naoto Mifune et al. on Apr. 5, 1994. This design relates to utilization of a magnetic composite type damping material constructed by bonding an adhesive elastic sheet containing magnetic powder to a constraining plate such as a metal plate by using an adhesive composed of rubber elastomer, adhesive resin, plasticizer, magnetic powder, etc. The design of Mifune et al. is attracted by magnetic force against a vibration source and exhibits vibration damping properties in a wide temperature range due to the synergism of the magnetic and adhering forces. The design of Mifune et al. is utilized between two planar components to mainly control shear loads and vibration concerns therefrom. The damping material would not be preferable in an environment which includes axial and bending loads. Additionally, the design of Mifune et al. would not be used with a bolted mounting assembly since the adhesive elastic sheet utilized produces a clamping effect without any mechanical devices, such as a bolt. The clamping effect of the adhesive elastic sheet would generally not withstand large stresses and would not provide the high torque requirements necessary on mounted components on a construction machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.